


oumam kokich x reader

by nyalex



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Other, first thing i publish and its this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyalex/pseuds/nyalex
Summary: u wake up in the morning.very earli.the sun hasnt even set.u hear noises from downstairs but ur too tired to move.the footsteps are getting louder but ur still vewy tired.





	oumam kokich x reader

u wake up in the morning.very earli.the sun hasnt even set.u hear noises from downstairs but ur too tired to move.the footsteps are getting louder but ur still vewy tired.  
"good morning, mi love", u hear a voice.ah it is ur boyfriend, oumam kokich,"mi love, are you awake",he asks in a gentle tone.youre still very tired so u dont answer him,"shit u okay",he says."no im fucking dead cant u see", u reply to him."then ill give u a kiss to wake u up ;))))" he says in his deep seductive voice.his kisses were amazing.they were very soft.he leaned in to kiss u and u finally opened ur eyes.you saw him, your beautiful prince, oumam kokich,he had very big beautiful purple eyes and purple fur. u rlly lov3d him." u saved me oumam i love u" u say and kiss him, "i love u too bby <33333", oumam kokich says and kisses u back.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
